


Don't Go Reading My Mind

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Telepathy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, accidental confessions, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: "Wait a minute - youwhat?” Tony stared at the mage with incredulity, his grip tightening on the other’s arm.





	Don't Go Reading My Mind

“Wait a minute - you _what?_ ” Tony stared at the mage with incredulity, his grip tightening on the other’s arm.

Loki’s eyes had widened slightly, but mentally though, that was another story. 

Loki was cursing up a storm inside his head and there was a heavy flood of emotions, each one almost falling on top of each other in a race over which would be felt the strongest; _regret, panic, horror, embarrassment, pain_. There was so much pain.

Tony didn’t know Loki could _feel_ that much. Especially about him.

Loki tried to pull away from him, but Tony was in the suit and it meant he had enough of a grip that Loki wasn’t going anywhere.

“Let _go_ of me,” Loki spat, nothing but fury in his voice - nothing but terror in his mind.

“You’re in _love_ with me?” Tony continued to ask, too stupefied to do anything like soften that blow. Or avoid it entirely. 

Loki flinched, but inside he _cracked_. Tony could feel every shard of rejection, resignation, self-hatred and the twisted beginnings of self-destruction. He could feel Loki’s love get overshadowed by the bitter knowledge of never having what he wanted. He could feel Loki decided to turn to anger and rage. He could feel Loki decide to run.

“Hey, wait - no,” Tony hurried to say, stepping closer quickly and putting his free hand against Loki’s neck. It was covered in a gauntlet and couldn’t have felt great, but it seemed to still something in Loki - it also made him ache. There was fear, longing and a flutter of hope that Tony felt Loki resolutely crush. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Stark, if you don’t release me-” Loki started to growl, but Tony interrupted him by pressing their mouths together; soft and sweet and making Loki _feel_.

God, it made so much emotion pour out of Loki’s mind and into Tony’s, covered him in so many things that were fighting for dominance even as Loki gripped the suit and yanked Tony closer, devouring his mouth and begging with both lips and mind to _please be real, please don’t be a lie_.

“Not a lie,” Tony hissed against Loki’s lips, breaking the kiss to pant, “Shit, you’re gorgeous and brilliant, of course I love-”

But Loki kissed him again before he could continue; the action almost violent and full of power and strength. His mind though, it rushed with something giddy and beautiful; incredibly warm and cracking apart like ice being thawed.

Tony could only open his mouth and his mind and let Loki pour everything into him, to grip all of it and wrap it around himself in a way he never wanted to forget.

Loki’s thoughts might be crashing through Tony head and the spell that gave them to him might be broken at any moment, but Tony never wanted to forget this feeling, to forget what it felt like to know exactly how deeply and desperately Loki was in love with him.

And how it made him feel completed and utterly adored.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the whole "accidental start reading each others mind" thing. Especially when it ends in accidental confessions... but I've always found something I dislike in any of the longer plots I've come up with. I was about to whine at my friend when this kind of formed and I quickly wrote it. I kind of really like it :D


End file.
